Sang Terkuat
by silpherwoulf
Summary: Mereka percaya Hibari Kyouya adalah yang terkuat, sampai burung itu datang dan membeberkan semuanya. D18. Warning inside.


**Title: **Sang Terkuat

**Disclaimer:** ©Katekyo Hitman Reborn! adalah milik Amano Akira, _nggak _peduli sekuat apa pun saya berharap untuk memiliki, paling _nggak, _satu dari sekian banyak bishienya *nangis*.

**Characters: **D18 sebagai _pairing, _yang lainnya adalah figuran. Hehe.

**Summary:** Mereka percaya Hibari Kyouya adalah yang terkuat, sampai burung itu datang dan membeberkan semuanya.

**Warning: **Yaoi. Tindak kekerasan pada binatang. Tidak dianjurkan bagi penderita _homophobic. _Ada secuil adegan seks implisit di dalamnya. Jangan bilang saya _nggak ngasih _tahu.

.

* * *

.

**SANG TERKUAT**

.

Hibari Kyouya, sang ketua Komite Disiplin, merupakan orang terkuat se-Namimori.

Fakta.

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memercayai kebenaran akan hal ini. Kusakabe Tetsuya, yang sudah dipastikan punya keimunan tingkat tinggi terhadap _sex appeal_ si setan Namimori, mengamini pernyataan di atas tanpa banyak bicara. Seluruh murid NamiChuu, _tanpa terkecuali_, hanya mengangguk setuju. Masih tidak percaya? Tanya saja Ranking Fuuta. Semoga shota manis yang berhasil tumbuh jadi bishounen tulen dalam kurun waktu sembilan tahun sepuluh bulan itu mau memberikan salinan _list_ orang terkuat se-Namimori dari bukunya yang—karena ukuran dan cara menyimpannya yang ajaib—sempat dinominasikan sebagai salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia mafia.

Hibari Kyouya, sang _Kumo no S__h__ugosha_, merupakan _guardian_ terkuat dari Vongola _Famiglia_.

Rahasia umum.

Acuhkan saja penyangkalan _Arashi no Shugosha_ yang dengan seenak dengkul mengaku-ngaku jadi tangan kanan Vongola Decimo di pojok sana, maka didapatlah suara bulat tanda setuju.

Hibari Kyouya, sang pendiri The Foundation, merupakan orang terkuat yang _pernah _ada.

Berhubung Hibari Kyouya sudah sepatutnya disandingkan dengan kata kuat, maka Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak ragu lagi menyertakan suaranya dalam pemilihan _Carnivore of The Year_ yang diselenggarakan lima tahun belakangan—jangan tanya kenapa, tapi Hibari selalu keluar sebagai pemenang. Tidak peduli lawannya predator paling populer dari jaman Jurassic sekalipun. Gelar prestisius tersebut secara tidak langsung juga ikut mendongkrak pandangan terhadap Tsuna di muka publik. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana berkarismanya seorang Don Vongola sampai bisa membuat makhluk horror macam Hibari Kyouya jadi _guardian_nya?

_Heh. Yang ngomong kayak gitu pasti __ng__gak pernah baca Katekyo Hitman Reborn! dari chapter satu._

Sampai pada suatu siang, Giannini yang sedang _nganggur _melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa berputar-putar di dalam ruang kerjanya. Sesuatu yang berbulu (_B__erbulu? Uri, ya?_); bisa terbang (_T__idak__.__ Uri tidak terbang. Jangan-janga__n __…__ Mukurou?_); bertubuh mungil (_A__h. Mukurou __'__kan, lumayan makan tempat. Kalau begitu, Kojirou?_); berwarna kuning (_Kojirou __... __yang ketumpahan cat?_); dan bercicip "Hibari! Hibari!" dengan ribut (_H__ah? Kojirou sekarang bisa _ngomong_?_) (Author : _N__ooo! Itu Hibird! Hibird!_). Sesuatu yang membuat Giannini tafakur cukup lama dan berkutat dengan gelombang besar pertanyaan: kenapa si burung bisa-bisanya _nyangsang_ ke dalam ruang kerjanya? _Ngapain _dia di sini? Kemana tuannya_?_ Dan lain-lain. Dan seterusnya.

Namun alih-alih melaporkan keberadaan Hibird ke Pusat Informasi Vongola Khusus Hewan Peliharaan Hilang, pria tambun ini malah girang bukan kepalang. Entah sejak kapan ia penasaran dengan struktur dan mekanisme Hibird yang sesungguhnya. Oke, dia memang tampak sehat, kuning, dan normal. Tapi kemungkinan kalau Hibird adalah setengah _android_ atau burung _mutant_ bukanlah nol persen. Maksudku, bagaimana caranya ia mentransmisikan gambar ke tempat yang jauhnya ratusan kilometer? Kenapa dia bisa hafal mati mars Namimori? Apa benar Hibari menyuruhnya les vokal tiga kali seminggu? Kenapa dia bisa _ngomong?_ Meski _nggak_ mirip, apa dia keturunan jenis beo? Dipikir-pikir, seperti apa bapak-ibunya?

Pertanyaan yang melahirkan pertanyaan lain itu tak kunjung terjawab dan mengendap begitu saja di otak Giannini. Melahirkan sebuah rasa penasaran yang lebih besar, yang akhirnya berujung pada obsesi tak beralasan. Dan bahu Hibari tempat Hibird selalu _nangkring_ membuat burung itu makin tak terjamah. Mana mungkin Giannini berani meminjam langsung pada Hibari. Belum-belum dia sudah dipentung tonfa duluan. Hibari itu bikin ngeri. Ngeri dengan kapital N.

Tapi sekarang peluang itu datang, dan Giannini _emoh _membuangnya begitu saja. Kapan lagi? _Mumpung_ yang punya peliharaan sedang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Giannini menangkap Hibird dan meletakannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja kerjanya. Ditempeli kabel ini, diberi injeksi itu, diperiksa sebelah sini, diteliti bagian itu, sampai satu jam kemudian Giannini menemukan kamera mini super canggih plus _nanochip_ memori milik Hibird dengan kapasitas belasan _yottabytes_. Setelah beberapa saat menimbang, Giannini memutuskan untuk membuka peranti mutakhir itu. _Chip_ pun kemudian sukses dibuka setelah sebelumnya disambungkan dengan kabel yang membuat apapun yang tersimpan di dalam sana dapat diproyeksikan oleh setiap layar di dalam fasilitas bawah tanah milik Vongola.

Giannini yang malang hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja isi _nanochip_ tersebut adalah rekaman krusial yang akan membantu mengeluarkan Vongola dari kesulitan yang tengah mereka hadapi sehubungan dengan munculnya sosok Byakuran, yang diduga keras menjadi dalang di balik kelangkaan tersedianya _marshmallow_ di pasar dunia.

.

/

"_..."_

"_... __Kyouya__ .__...__"_

"_...__ –ukhh .__..."_

"_Jangan tahan suaramu, Kyouya. Katakan padaku kau menikmati ini."_

"_...__ W__ao, besar kepala sekali. Siapa _..._ siapa bilang aku menikmati?__"_

"_Tidak?"_

"_Sama sekali."_

"_Bagaimana kalau begini?"_

"_Apa yang—__HN__N__-NNNGGGHHH!__"_

_Dengan pencahayaan minim dari lampu kuning temaram, berlatar _fusuma_ yang dilukisi pegunungan, di tengah ruangan yang luasnya entah berapa puluh _jou_ dan dengan beralaskan selembar _futon_, tubuh polos Hibari Kyouya terlonjak-lonjak dalam irama konstan di atas pangkuan Dino Cavallone. Kimono gelapnya terserak di atas _tatami_. _Obi_nya melilit kedua pergelangan tangan__ Hibari__ yang terkalung di leher Dino. Kedua matanya terpejam dan wajahnya memerah. Tersenyum, sang __D__on di hadapannya kemudian memagut bibir Hibari yang membuka sedikit dan menelan segala desah yang keluar dari sana. Lima detik. Tujuh. Sepuluh. Dino akhirnya mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Hibari di detik yang keempat belas. Hibari mengerang._

"_...__ –nnya .__...__"_

"_Hmm? Kau bilang sesuatu, Kyouya?"_

"_... __Ikatan—ah__h __... ikatanny__a. __Lepaskan__ ... ikatannya __.__...__"  
_

"_Kenapa? Begini lebih menarik, menurutku."_

"_Kau__—__nnnnnnhhh__!__!"_

"_Nnn__n __...__ jangan tiba-tiba bergerak begitu, Kyouya __.__...__"_

"_Ahn __... __kubilan__g __...__ lepas __...__ ka__n—nhh .__...__"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kubilang tak mau?"_

"_Akan ku__—__ah __...__ ahahhh __...__ kugigit kau__—__nnnnnnnnhhh __...__."_

"_Akan menggigitku __...__ apa?"_

_Hibari menatapnya garang, namun Dino hanya tertawa kecil sambil merebahkannya di atas _futon_. Kini setelah _Haneuma_ itu memegang kendali penuh atas sang karnivora, yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah mengajukan penawaran._

"_Baiklah. Akan kulepas. Tapi sebut dulu namaku."_

"_...__ Tidak mau."_

"_Ayolah, Kyouya. Jangan pelit begitu. Sebut namaku."_

"_...__"_

"_Ayo. Bilang 'Dino'. 'Diiiii-no'."_

"_Jangan main-main ka__—__ah __... __AHHHH!"_

_Kalimat Hibari urung tuntas. Dino keburu menghentak dengan tempo _staccato_. Gerak bertambah intens. Peluh makin membanjir. Dino berbisik dengan suara terendahnya pada tubuh sang karnivora yang kini menggeletar hebat dalam pelukannya. Berulang-ulang. Seperti merapal mantra.__Simfoni itu pun memuncak dengan pekik tertahan. _

_Hibari memanggil._

Dino.

/

.

Bila disuruh memilih satu kata untuk menjelaskan keadaan di penjuru fasilitas bawah tanah milik Vongola saat ini, maka geger adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dan kalau geger diklasifikasikan dalam angka satu sampai empat dengan empat sebagai yang tertinggi, maka saat ini status fasilitas bawah tanah Vongola adalah geger stadium empat akhir.

Bayangkan betapa akutnya.

Bukannya mau sok hiperbolis. Meski tak banyak, namun bukan hal aneh bagi Vongola _Famiglia _untuk berhadapan dengan batu sandungan. Pernah ada saat-saat sulit ketika setiap langkah yang diambil terasa begitu berat, dan situasi yang ada dirasa sangat tidak bersahabat. Markas dipenuhi orang-orang yang terluka fisik dan mentalnya karena pertarungan besar yang membawa nama Keluarga, dan sang Vongola Decimo yang terkenal berhati lembut harus memberi keputusan-keputusan kejam—yang dalam situasi biasa mustahil keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah para mafioso sejati pemegang teguh _omertà_, bukan sekelompok bocah naif yang membagi dunia berdasarkan sisi hitam dan putih saja. Sejarah selalu membuktikan, bahwa kedamaian mesti dibayar mahal.

Namun yang satu ini berbeda. Ancaman dan situasi kritis bukan hal baru bagi mereka. Tapi beberapa menit aksi "panas" dari _caporegime_ paling ditakuti? Nah, itu cerita lain.

Lupakan prosedur standar. Sebagian dari mereka terperangah di depan layar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Sebagian lagi muntah-muntah, atau pingsan setelah beberapa menit mengalami tremor. Ada pula yang frustasi, berlari ke kamar mandi (tolong jangan tanya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana), dan sedikit yang kurang beruntung terpaksa harus kehilangan nyawa—mati tersedak (mulai saat ini, cobalah untuk tidak menganggap remeh nasihat orang tua kalian yang melarang menonton TV saat sedang makan).

Sementara itu, jauh di jantung fasilitas, di dalam sebuah ruang kerja yang diperuntukkan bagi Don Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi jatuh terjengkang dari kursi besarnya yang empuk. Belum mati, untungnya. Hanya _semaput_. Selama ini ia selalu berbaik sangka pada para _guardian_nya yang eksentrik, berusaha memaklumi berbagai rahasia dan _affair_ yang mereka lakukan, dan tidak mengharapkan balasan yang terlalu muluk. Ia hanya ingin mereka mengunci pintu dan menyimpan apa pun yang terjadi di baliknya untuk mereka sendiri. Dulu, jantungnya pernah berdesir hebat saat dirinya—yang berkat intuisinya yang terlalu tajam—tanpa sengaja membuka sebuah pintu yang tak terkunci. Tebak apa yang ditemukannya: Yamamoto dan Gokudera, tumpang tindih di atas meja kerja seperti _sandwich_, melakukan sesuatu yang mirip adegan gulat diiringi suara Gokudera sebagai musik latar, yang menurutnya seperti orang kesulitan bernapas.

Saat itu Sawada Tsunayoshi tahu bahwa bila ia melihat yang seperti itu lagi, jantungnya pasti tidak kuat dan mungkin akan melakukan aksi protes dengan mogok kerja.

Kelak, peristiwa itu dikenang sebagai hal yang paling membekas dalam ingatan setelah proses inisiasi Vongola Decimo dan perang besar dengan Millefiore. Sebuah kisah yang, dalam waktu puluhan tahun ke depan, akhirnya menjadi legenda yang diragukan kebenarannya oleh para keturunan Sawada Tsunayoshi karena sengaja diluputkan untuk dicatat pada buku sejarah hitam Vongola. Bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu menaklukkan pria yang dikenal sebagai mimpi buruk para musuh Vongola—Sang Awan yang terkuat. _Guardian _yang ditakuti. Pemikir yang disegani. Penyendiri yang tangguh.

Penakluk Hibari Kyouya? Haha. Yang seperti itu mana ada?

Para cucu dan cicit itu tidak tahu, bahwa di kepala kakek buyut mereka, ada ingatan tentang lengan kiri yang penuh rajah. Pria pemilik rajah itulah orang terkuat yang sebenarnya.

.

—

**- ****Epilog****-**

.

Romario merasakan aura yang menekan di sepanjang koridor sepi itu. Sikap waspada Dino dan suara decit sol sepatu mereka yang bergesekan dengan lantai pualam sama sekali tidak membantu mengusir perasaan tidak enak yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Pengalamannya memberitahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di sini. Dan apapun itu, pastilah bukan hal baik.

Langkah mereka terhenti di ujung koridor, di depan sebuah pintu raksasa dari kayu ek coklat berukir yang hampir mencapai langit-langit, dengan pegangan pintu mengilat dari kuningan. Dengan hati-hati Dino meraih pegangan itu, sementara sebelah tangannya yang terselip di balik jasnya erat menggenggam gagang cambuk. Dalam hati ia memastikan bahwa cincinnya terpasang di jari dan _box weapon_nya berada tepat di dalam saku kiri pantalon hitamnya. Ia sempat bertukar pandang dengan Romario, yang mengangguk dengan tangan meraba _Sig Sauer_ yang siap ditarik keluar dari sarung _holster _di dadanya.

_On your mark,_

Romario menelan ludah.

_get set,_

Jemari Dino kuat mencengkeram pegangan pintu.

_go!_

Dalam satu tarikan napas, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan _.__..._

Menampakkan _.__..._

Menampakkan _.__...__.__..._

Menam—_(ah, lama nih!)_

"... Tsuna?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi mengangkat kepala dan terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan senyum pahit. "Ah, Dino-san."

Dino melepas genggaman pada gagang cambuknya dan berjalan cepat menuju si adik seperguruan, yang tengah duduk di balik meja dengan wajah muram. Ia menarik sebuah kursi mendekat kemudian mendudukinya, menyimpan pertanyaan tentang mengapa ruang kerja Tsuna lebih mirip ruang simulasi penanggulangan bencana alam.

"Kapan datang?"

"Tunggu," sela Dino, "biar aku yang bertanya lebih dulu. Aku masuk ke sini lewat pintu 7B, dan di sana aku tidak menemukan seorang pun. Makin masuk ke dalam, fasilitas bawah tanahmu ini makin mirip kuburan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Di mana orang-orangmu?"

Mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar yang terburuk, Dino lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan senyum.

"Oh, ini? Entahlah. Mungkin memang aku yang salah."

"Bukan Anda, _Jyuudaime_."

Dari ujung matanya Dino menangkap sosok Gokudera Hayato, dengan wajah masamnya yang biasa, berjalan masuk lewat pintu yang tadi dilalui Dino. Pria itu melewati Dino dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Tsuna. Ia sempat memandang Dino dan menyapa "_Haneuma_", yang dibalas Dino dengan anggukan singkat.

"Gokudera-kun, bisa tolong sebutkan estimasi kerugian yang kita derita?"

Gokudera melirik ke beberapa carik kertas yang nampak berkerut-kerut dalam genggaman tangannya, dan mulai bicara dengan gusar. "Kerusakan bangunan diperkirakan hanya sekitar delapan belas persen. Namun sistem transmisi multilintasan yang terpasang di pusat fasilitas berikut layar tayang segala jenis yang tersebar di tiap ruangan, keduanya hampir bisa dipastikan tidak lagi bisa berfungsi normal. Ditambah dengan uang kompensasi yang dimintanya langsung kepada anda jumlahnya jadi sekitar tujuh ratus delapan puluh juta. Dalam satuan dolar Amerika."

Tsuna memijiti keningnya. Gerak teatrikal yang sukses membuatnya nampak makin stress. "Keadaan yang lainnya bagaimana?"

"Dua ratus delapan puluh tujuh orang mendapat luka serius, seribu lebih luka berat, sisanya yang mampu bersembunyi kini sedang ditemani terapis karena kondisi mental mereka tidak kunjung membaik. _Yakyuu-_maksudku Yamamoto, sekarang sedang mengumpulkan _guardian_ lain untuk segera berkumpul di sini."

"Giannini?"

"Ia sedang menjalani perawatan intensif. Kondisinya yang paling mengkhawatirkan dan sekarang—"

"Tunggu dulu, Tsuna," potong Dino. "Apa yang _sebenarnya _terjadi?"

Cukup lama Sawada Tsunayoshi menatap Dino, sampai akhirnya wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang dicemplungkan ke dalam sepanci penuh saus tomat. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, Dino-san," katanya. "Aku, _kami_, seharusnya tak melihat semua itu. Seharusnya ... seharusnya ... WAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHH!"

Dino terperanjat melihat adik seperguruannya menjerit dan berlari tiba-tiba dari hadapannya. Ia menatap penuh tanya pada Gokudera, namun yang ditatap malah balik memelototinya dengan geram. "Kau _.__..._ Ah! Sudahlah!" dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Dino, menyusul Tsuna.

"Ap-hei! Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku!"

Beberapa meter dari punggung Dino, sebuah televisi _portable_ mini tergeletak dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Layarnya sudah tak lagi menampilkan gambar apapun. Tapi samar-samar, dibalik distorsi suara yang mengganggu, Romario seperti mendengar sesuatu yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya.

'zzzszzzszst_ayo_zsssszsst_bilangdi_zzzszst_no_szszszst_diiiiiino_zzzzszsst'

'zzzzzszssst_janganmain_zzzzssszszt_main_zzzszszsst_ka__—__ahhaahhh_zzzzszszszt'

.

.

-_**fin**__-_

_

* * *

_.

**Author:** Dan beginilah fic ini berakhir. Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya "Kenapa _kok_ Giannini berniat _ngasih _lihat isi _chip_ Hibird ke penjuru bangunan, padahal mungkin _aja_ itu informasi rahasia?" atau "Kenapa Dino atau Hibari _nggak nyadar_ kalau kegiatan mereka lagi direkam?" Mungkin saat itu Giannini sedang khilaf, dan Dino atau Hibari memang berniat menyimpan rekamannya untuk koleksi pribadi. Jadi semuanya _nggak_ usah terlalu diambil pusing, oke? Toh seingat saya, Amano sendiri melanggar banyak hukum fisika dengan membuat Mukuro tetap ganteng dan ciamik meski direndam dalam air sekian belas tahun, dan _nggak _ada yang protes *disambit*. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca sampai habis fic ini. Dan saya tidak akan pernah puas berterima kasih pada yang bersedia meninggalkan _review_. Hohohoho—

**M****a****n In Black Cantik(?):** Urusai ne. Kamikorosu yo.

**Author:** —hoho ... ho? Oh, ada Kyou—GAAKKHH! WAKKHH! ERRGHH! Tunggu—AARGGHH! HADOOOOGGHH! GYAAARRGGHH!

.

-satu menit kemudian-

.

**M****a****n In Black Cantik a.k.a. TYL!Hibari Kyouya:** Hmmhh ... *_ngeloyor_ pergi meninggalkan onggokan daging tak berbentuk yang diduga keras adalah author*.


End file.
